


生生不息

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	生生不息

德拉科在海边有座房子。房子是白色的木板钉成的，从白色的百叶窗望出去，能看到一湾灰蓝的海，夏天粼粼地闪着波光，冬天波浪聚成一整块铅色的冰。

房子不远处有一小块儿被矮栅栏围住的地，在带着咸味的水和海滨之间，栅栏里满满当当地种了些花草。斯科皮还没去上霍格沃茨的时候，常常指着那些花草问他：“爸爸，这些是什么？”

他就在栅栏边蹲下来，指尖一一抚过草叶，轻声道：“荷兰芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香、百里香。”

“那那个呢？”斯科皮不依不饶地指着被香草簇拥着的一丛欧石楠。那些圆滚滚的白色的花儿成串成串地从花丛中探出来，在围绕着它的清苦气味中，它甜丝丝的香味显得离经叛道。

花儿开了又谢，只有这株欧石楠抗过了一季季能将海洋冻结的凛冬，自始至终焕发着热烈而勃发的生机。德拉科盯着那串花苞出了神，直到斯科皮小心翼翼地开始晃他的手，他才猛地反应过来，略带歉意地重新看向被忽略的儿子。

“他叫……Harry Potter。”

 

 

马尔福一家在战争结束后躲得无影无踪，联系了整个欧洲到美洲的魔法部都找不出他们一点蛛丝马迹。加之受审判的食死徒数目实在庞大，战争又损失了不少摄魂怪，对马尔福一家的判决就暂且不了了之。与此同时，救世主哈利·波特突然宣布离开魔法界，要回去麻瓜界生活。除了好友赫敏和罗恩——一个在魔法部法律执行司平步青云，另一个当着傲罗小队队长——也许知道他的去向，哈利也消失在公众的视野里。谁也没想到三年后他们会一同重新出现在魔法界，手拉着手，无名指上的戒指极具存在感地熠熠生辉。

其实没什么惊心动魄的爱情故事。卢修斯带着一家人暂时到麻瓜界避风头，棋出险招，还真没人相信这家人会屈尊躲到一群麻瓜中间去。一天德拉科跑去喝酒，醉醺醺的马尔福撞见了醉醺醺的波特，他们指着鼻子互骂了一通，酒吧的桌子被拍得震天响，不知怎么就亲在了一起，接着又滚到了一张床上。第二天早上他们就交往了，好像那并不是场酒后乱性，他们真的一直渴望着彼此；又过了一年后结婚，领的还是麻瓜的结婚证。

德拉科和哈利厌倦了战争，厌倦了死亡，厌倦了血统和随之带出的一切（当然，他还是会在被随便什么人惹恼后低声咒骂“该死的麻瓜”）。不管把这叫作PTSD还是别的什么，他们打算从此当两个没心没肺的快乐麻瓜。赫敏正在大力推动麻瓜和巫师货币的互换手续办理，在那之前，靠德拉科在报社写一些尖酸刻薄的评语以及哈利在一家意大利餐厅里做主厨（魔法帮了他一些无伤大雅的小忙），生活也算富足惬意。

六月五日。

“以前我过生日的时候，父亲送的礼物可以堆满整个寝室。知道为什么一年级我就会用无痕伸缩咒了吗？”在听了哈利的生日“惊喜”后，德拉科这样回复他，眼神既得意又不屑。哈利看他这副样子就忍不住吻他，被他按着脸推开了去：“滚滚，牙都没刷。”

他光着腿从被子里退出来，揉着眼睛往浴室里走；不一会儿哈利就跟着出现在镜子里，手臂圈着他的腰，晨勃的老二抵在他的股缝里。

“嗯……大礼先从一次美妙的晨间性爱开始，”哈利咕咕哝哝地开始舔他的脖子，德拉科对着镜子翻了个白眼，嘴角的弧度却压不下来。他漱掉口里的泡沫，手在洗手台上一撑转身坐了上去，把腿勾在发情的丈夫脖子两边。

“你过生日还是我过？”他这么问道，只穿了一条内裤的下身却是诚实地鼓起了一个包，哈利深明其意，抓住他的腿根就舔了上去。德拉科低低地喘了几声，头向后仰去撞到了镜子，哈利的嘴隔着布料嘬住他的龟头，舌头在眼儿打转，不一会儿就把那里弄湿了一块。他兴奋地冒水，呻吟越来越大，不想哈利却在这时转战阵地，顺着一路舔过阴囊、会阴，戳进后面的小洞里面。

“Fuck！哈利——”他尖叫起来，大腿立马夹紧了，哈利仍然没脱掉他的内裤，舌尖用力往里顶着，甚至把灰色的布料都顶进去一小块，被他饥渴地收缩个不停的穴口夹住了几秒钟。他玩味地从他的腿间抬头看他：“你这儿真会吸。”

“操你的，波特。要不干我，要不我今天去和我爸爸过。”

“那可不行，”哈利挑挑眉，终于扒下那件烦人的阻碍，熟练地施了个无杖的润滑咒，两根手指不客气地插进去搅动着。“你圣诞节要回家、感恩节要回家、万圣节也要回家，更不用说他们俩的生日、结婚纪念日……只有今天你哪都不能去，你是我一个人的。”

“哼，你不懂马尔福……”德拉科翻了今天第一百个白眼，不再理丈夫的任性发言，全身心投入正在操着自己的两根手指上去。草草扩张完，哈利就急不可耐地把自己塞了进来，直冲靶心快速地顶了几下。德拉科大声呻吟，整个人都向后靠在镜子上，背被锋利的边缘硌得发红也懒得在意，攀着哈利的背把指尖抠进去。晨勃总是坚持不了多久，哈利弓着腰在他体内一阵横冲直撞，和他先后到了高潮，他自己的精液溅了两人一身。哈利缓缓地把自己抽出来，德拉科懒得再责怪对方又不带套，情潮下去了才觉得后背一阵火辣辣地疼。

“……抱我去洗澡。”他懒洋洋地命令。

直到他们一起洗洗干净、吃完了早饭（培根煎蛋和一杯咖啡，意大利大厨不用魔法唯一能做好的食物），哈利才肯揭晓他给德拉科准备的礼物。他神秘兮兮地递给他一个黑色的小盒子，上面还用银色的丝带打了个精巧的结。

“戒指？我们不是结了婚了吗——还是别的可以镶些钻石的东西？”他一边拆包装一边胡乱猜测，心里并不对哈利的品味有多大指望，尽管他终于学会了把礼物装在盒子里。可当他看见里面静静躺着的东西时，他的尖牙利嘴一时说不出话来。里面是一把钥匙，造型普通，一看就是搭配那种最简陋的锁——但他知道这是什么。

“这也是把门钥匙，通往海边……”哈利不知何时走到了他身后，不动声色地抱住了他，手覆在他的手上。“那里的夏天有最好的阳光，冬天整个海面都会结冰。我在那儿找了一块地，‘在那带着咸味的水和海滨之间’（between the salt water and the sea strand.）。”

“‘届时他会是我的爱人？’（Then he'll be a true love of mine?）”他微笑着拉过哈利的领子和他接吻，“笨蛋，你不已经是了吗。”

哈利不肯告诉他那片海的具体位置。——“你不觉得不知道它在哪儿才更浪漫吗？”，面对他的追问时，他理直气壮地坚持道。他们打算晚上吃完饭一起过去，喝喝酒、看看星星（“在无人的沙滩上做点夫夫该做的事”，哈利补充）。

最后他们也没能一起去那个地方。下午罗恩找到了他们。

“韦斯莱？”打开门看到那头标志性的红毛时，德拉科着实吃了一惊。他回头对房里喊道：“多么令人感动，韦斯莱居然也有过来帮我庆生的一天。”

哈利闻声从沙发上抬起头来：“嘿，罗恩！真高兴看见你！”

罗恩震惊地盯着德拉科，头一次没和他对呛，神情甚至还很痛苦：“今天是你生日？噢不……真抱歉，”

“……你知道，韦斯莱，就算你没给我带礼物，我也不会怪你的。”

“是食死徒。”

气氛一下子静得可怕。

“食死徒越狱了，全部的。”

 

“你要去？”德拉科抱着胳膊靠在厨房的门框上。哈利的动作顿了顿，继续系傲罗制服前面繁琐的绳结。

“你知道我会去的。”

“所以这次又是什么见鬼的预言？”他的手指收紧了，将家居服的袖子压出一片褶皱。“没有预言，哈利波特。你做了一次救世主，就他妈以为自己永远是救世主？耶稣都没你那么自大！”

哈利仍心平气和地，他背对德拉科露出一个疲惫的微笑：“不是自大，德拉科。我必须去。”

“你凭什么必须？食死徒他妈是你放出来的？”

他接近歇斯底里了。他想不通。魔法界那么多巫师，而哈利甚至不是个傲罗。为什么是他？为什么总是他？为什么那帮忘恩负义的混蛋被救了一次就以为会被救第二次？

为什么他们怎么躲都躲不掉？

德拉科恨死了自己。他就该早点和哈利说他想去那个地方，那个海滨的木头房子，那里谁都不知道，连韦斯莱和格兰杰都不知道。只要早一分钟，他们就可以和这个世界彻底脱节，去过梦想中的、像歌一样的日子。

一通大吼耗尽了他的力气，他气喘吁吁地挡在门口，仿佛他不让开另一个人就走不出去。哈利看起来终于放弃了和那个结搏斗，他转身面向德拉科，脸上的微笑讨人厌极了。他的隐瞒本事真的差劲，以为挂着这么难看的笑，德拉科就看不出他有多抗拒吗？

他知道哈利对战争的恐惧不比他少。不比任何人少。有无数个夜晚他们只是在床上紧紧依偎，伏地魔已经死了，却在他们身上留下了不可磨灭的印记。那个闪电疤痕，那个扭曲的骷髅印记——它们都不再痛了，但也不会愈合。有时德拉科会想他们为何相爱——他保证直到战争结束，他对哈利也没有一点点旖旎的念想。最后他想通了，他们在陌生世界的酒吧相遇时，在对方那里看到的是另一个自己。

说来难以置信，但他们居然是世上唯一能互相理解的人。

哈利走到他面前了。他拉起两边的绳子往前递了递：“嘿，亲爱的，帮我系一下。我总是不擅长这些。”

他的语气简直和平常叫他帮忙打领带时一个样。德拉科的鼻子难以抑制地一酸，一直收着的眼泪就涌了出来：“你他妈混蛋……”

全部入狱的食死徒，谁去谁送死。连乐观主义的哈利波特都想得出，他不信魔法部那些人精想不出。不信他的两个挚友想不出。

德拉科双手颤抖着将绳子绕了一圈，从中间穿过去打了个结，再拉紧。他的眼泪噼里啪啦地砸在手背上，模糊了视线，打出来的结一边大一边小。哈利突然抱住了他，紧紧地，力度像要把他揉碎。

“别哭，拜托你，别哭。你知道我看不得你哭。”

“那你他妈别去，”他上气不接下气地叫道，头发在哈利的胸口蹭得一团乱。他就是要无理取闹，以往他的任性都奏效了，这次哈利也该听他的。他必须听他的。

哈利没说话，只是沉默地拥着他。德拉科歇斯底里地哭了一通，脸边的布料都湿透了。最后他挣开哈利的手臂，慢慢地站直了身子。

“我知道这次凶多吉少。但如果我不去，所有人都会有危险。罗恩说他们做了十足的准备，帮助他们越狱的那个黑魔法就是用十个人献祭为条件的。他们……很疯狂。”

看他冷静下来，哈利才解释道。他的眼睛那么亮，里面的不再只是他，还有整个魔法界——甚至，整个世界。

“我至少能阻止他们。如果他们想复活伏地魔呢？说来可笑，我在和他用魂片联系的那些年，学会的黑魔法可能比在霍格沃茨上课学的还多，如果那些人真的有什么疯狂计划……我想我有解决办法。”

“比如献祭你自己？”

“……如果必须的话。”

他的身子晃了一下。哈利飞快地扶住他，声音终于有了破碎的痕迹：“好了，不说这个……我们还有一个晚上。你还在过生日，记得吗？开心点。我和罗恩说了明天再回去……”

 

 

世上最讽刺的事大概就是打败黑魔法的是更强大的黑魔法。聚集起来的食死徒用十一个麻瓜、九个哑炮和七个巫师的血画了巨大的魔法阵，要将黑魔王的灵魂重新召回到世上。他们需要他的灵魂碎片，也就是魂器——所以他们需要哈利。哈利来到约定的地点时，看到的就是一地死尸，散发着腥气的魔法阵，和地上散落的金杯、挂坠盒、冠冕。

“我就知道你会来。”多罗霍夫对着他阴恻恻地笑，“真伟大——也真傻。”

一瞬间无数道绿光朝他射来。他深吸一口气，念出一个咒语：“Ericacanaliculata*。”

那一刻从他体内扩散出的强大魔法波动甚至让那些死咒都悬停在了空中，他就像个即将熄灭的太阳一样发出毁灭性的光和热，一圈圈白炽的波纹带着致命的温度荡开去，将波及的一切都蒸发成了水汽。这是他将几个黑魔法做了融合和调整的产物，以灵魂为燃料，施咒的人自此魂飞魄散，天堂不对他敞开大门，地狱也不会接纳他。

但他在被抽空似的脱力中想，没关系，一部分的他已经有了归宿。

“——我甚至连怎么制造魂器都知道了。”他一手环着德拉科的肩膀，另一只手掌上托着一颗小小的花种。“我鄙视永生，所以我永远都看不起伏地魔，他摒弃了做一个人的一切，只为逃避死亡。但我想永远和你在一起。”

“我做了点小小的调整。这是欧石楠的种子，你一直喜欢的，对吗？我本来想带去那里种的，以后你可以带过去，一旦种下它就会发芽、开花。”

“这也就是我。”

“你说……？”

“对，虽然我不喜欢这个说法，但这确实是魂器……它不会让我活下来。我不会让自己变得和他一样。但我确实想……看着你。”

他念出咒语的时候，远在冰岛的一湾浅海边，一串铃铛似的白色花朵微微地颤了一下。坐在一旁的金发男人伸出手安抚似的摸了摸它的花瓣，低声喃喃着。

“……别害怕，哈利。”

 

 

“爸爸，这到底是哪里？”临行前，斯科皮第无数次这么问他。“每次都是门钥匙直接到车站……同学问我我住哪儿我都答不上来。”

“我说了我也不知道。”德拉科一摊手，表情十分无辜。他上前几步帮十五岁的少年理了理领子，捏掉上面粘着的一片花瓣。

“得了吧爸爸，我才不信。”斯科皮翻了翻眼睛，神态像极了他从前——“那我走了，圣诞节记得去接我。”

“别忘了顺路去看看你妈妈。”他拍拍斯科皮的肩膀，看他的男孩消失在一阵漩涡里，接着转  
身走向花圃，在惯常的地方坐下。他突然回想起十年前，也是一样的位置，小小的斯科皮问他的那个问题。他回答Harry Potter。

“他曾是我的真爱。（He once was a true love of mine.）”

满当当的花儿开了又谢，只有那株格格不入的欧石楠永远温柔地开放，它将开过德拉科·马尔福的人生，开过海湾的巨石也被磨平，自此往后，生生不息。

 

*一种欧石楠的拉丁文


End file.
